In Sickness And Health
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd. He shouldn't have followed Kidd out in the rain that night. Nor should he have taken him home. If he just would have minded his own business, then Trafalgar Law could have had a nice relaxing night to himself. But he didn't.


A/N: This story is a request from the ever lovely Devon. We both enjoy the sick theme, and I do so love writing it. Usually I make these stories primarily fluffy, but she wanted some explicitness; which doesn't bother me at all, I'm more than happy to oblige.

_--- Dedicated to Devon._

Disclaimer: One Piece and all its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda

Rating: M

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

In Sickness And Health

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

"_You better take care of him, Trafalgar Law."_

"_Oh, you don't need to worry about that."_

"_If you do anything to harm him, you'll be seeing me again_

_but on less than pleasant terms."_

"_I'll keep him safe, I promise."_

**-xox-**

Their company was only well kept between each other. These eleven people, chosen to be Supernova's because of their incredible bounties, were some of the most notorious pirates to ever sail the Grand Line. But being how far they had come, it was no wonder to see that they had all rightfully earned their place in such a history.

And that brought them together in a bound. A bound that was more loose than connected. But this was only natural. They _are_ pirates after all.

But on this night, for some unknown reason, these eleven people and their crews respectively gathered in a bar. One by one, laughing, talking, jeering amongst themselves, these pirates sat and drank and sang and, generally, just had a good time.

The Strawhat crew was currently being engaged in a rousing chorus of "Bink's Sake," music compliments go to their skeletal musician. Luffy, the captain, clapping away, singing his heart out while the rest of his crew swayed with him back and forth, his swordsman Zoro, and fellow Supernova, downing a beer.

This music was filling the usually quiet bar and causing Apoo to start dancing around a bit, enjoying the tunes, but noticing when he thought the rival musician hit a sour note. Capone was plainly ignoring the music, the look of disgust pointed towards Jewelry Bonney who was shoving more food in her mouth than was even available on the table.

"Captain! Don't eat that!" pleaded one of Bonney's crew mates, who was ignored as Bonney proceeded to eat the table cloth in response to the lack of food that was in front of her.

Urouge was laughing heartily at a joke that was heard only between himself and one other man, Hawkins and Drake were actually having a conversation, but it was unknown if this conversation was a joyful one.

And then there was Trafalgar Law. While everyone chose to get drunk, he stayed perfectly sober. Well, as sober as someone who had just consumed five alcoholic beverages could be. But while everyone was interacting with each other and enjoying the night, he chose to sit back in one of the bar stools and observe the patrons. He got a good chuckle at how relaxed everyone seemed to be when, in reality, they really shouldn't.

Marines. There were plenty of them located on the Shabondy Archipelago. To think that each one of these people so strongly believed in their power enough to not worry and kick back was something that was amusing to Law. Though he wasn't worried, he thought more of these ignorant people should be. Law wasn't trying to be mean or arrogant, but he figured that he could take out a fair share of these people.

The only one's he was a little weary on were Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Both with abnormally large bounties, both with abnormally strange personalities. It was as if he could feel their strength emitting off of their bodies by presence only. Which was intriguing, to say the least.

Speaking of Kidd, Law craned his head to the side, catching a glimpse of said captain sitting in a darker, less occupied corner of the bar, drinking with his crew. He was smiling and laughing, giving off that evil badassery that just comes with being Kidd. His pale cheeks were tinted a very vibrant red, suggesting to Law that he'd been putting quite a few back. And even in the darkness of the bar, Law could see Kidd's eyes twinkle as he laughed, his lips spreading apart to form a smile, but … there was something off about him too.

However, before Law had time to wonder just what seemed off, a large, fuzzy paw wrapped tightly around his wrist and yanked him to his feet.

"Bepo, what?" Law asked, slightly angry, but also dazed, from being yanked from a sitting position so quickly. Boots clicking on the wood, Law turned to better face Bepo and his face all but demanded an explanation.

"Come dance, Captain!" the bear smiled, almost demanding and yanking his captain from the comfort of his seat.

"Bepo, you know I don't dance."

"Aw! But everyone else is dancing, Captain!" Bepo's eyes fell sadly, symbolizing to Trafalgar Law, that Bepo was sorely unaware that everyone in this bar "hated" each other. But he was never one to disappoint his nakama, and he hated to see Bepo sad especially, so, patting the large polar bear on the back, Law smirked up at him and said, "All right, all right. I'll dance just once, okay?"

It was all the confirmation Bepo needed. Grabbing his captain's hand harder, he swung Law out onto the floor where many of the Supernova's had gathered and Law started to pull out any little dance move he could remember. And though he was sure he looked absolutely ridiculous, most, if not all, of these people were drunk and looked much sillier than him anyway.

Unknown to the residents of the bar, partying and enjoying the splendors of the day, there was a violent storm brewing outside. It wasn't until a loud clap of thunder boomed wildly in the sky, emanating through the bar, that anyone even realized that the weather was less than perfect. But a well-timed strike of lightning afterwards, which struck so suddenly that it caused the lights to flicker on and off within the tiny shelter, caused the dancing to cease.

"A storm?" was all that could be heard by Luffy, head cocked to the side and looking towards the window, "But I don't see any rain."

And it was true. There was no rain, just low rumbling thunder mixed with the occasional strike of lightning. But as the lights slowly flickered back on, casting the bar in a familiar light, Brooke began to play music once more, inciting the bar to continue dancing and singing.

"I'll be fine, stop touching me."

"But Captain, I –"

"I said stop, Killer! I'm fine!"

Law stopped dancing only slightly to gaze over at the tiny commotion going on in the corner. Eustass Kidd was currently holding his stomach, using the wall for support, as he made his way to a door at the back of the bar. Killer and the rest of his men were looking after him, some making motions to go after their captain while Killer held out a hand, his head bowed, as he respected his captain's wishes to stop trying to help him no matter how badly he wanted to disobey.

Absentmindly, Trafalgar Law wondered where he was going. Leaving his crew behind. Something seemed off about him though. Like, perhaps he gotten himself too drunk and didn't want his crew to have to see him retching his guts out. Or, perhaps, he just needed some alone time. Nothing wrong with that. Law enjoyed those few instances where he could get some peace and quiet. Listening to the sea creaking along the wood of the ship, birds chirping in the distance.

So, coming to the conclusion that _that_ was the reason, Law turned back to the crowd and begin to dance again. But it wasn't long before he danced his way right back to the bar stool he had been sitting on before, trying to hide himself from Bepo's eyesight. Though, he doubted the bear would care much about what he was doing, because, at the moment, Bepo was currently in awe of Bonney, watching her eat a pack of Hawkins' cards that Apoo had stolen from him and tossed on the table.

Chuckling, Law turned his attention to the window. Hearing the thunder blaring, he was very well aware that the storm was far from over. But when the lightning flashed, Law caught a glimpse of the now apparent pouring rain, soaking streets and causing the usually calm bubbles that so normally undulated softly through the air to wiggle violently, running into each other and popping with sounds muffled by the storm.

Feeling an uneasiness in his stomach, he looked towards where Kidd's crew had been drinking. He saw all who he expected to see, except for the crew's captain … Kidd.

Standing up suddenly, the bar stool rocking back and forth from the sudden force of a weight being lifted off of it, Law began to walk to the door he had seen Eustass go out. He just couldn't get out of his mind that something might be wrong. And he didn't even know why he should care; Eustass Kidd certainly wasn't his problem. But …

Walking briskly to the back door, but still not wanting to draw any attention to himself, Law made it look like he was slipping into the bathroom, eyeing Kidd's crew one last time to make sure no one suspected that he was following their captain for some strange reason, grabbed the latch tightly to the door, and, in one swift motion, opened it, hopped outside, and closed the door with a silent click.

**-xox-**

Hissing sharply, the rain poured so roughly that it was as if he were being pelted by tiny needles. And because the wind had picked up, it assaulted his whole body, completely soaking him in mere seconds.

"There's no way he's still out here," the surgeon of death said out loud, not being able to fully hear himself over the noises of the storm, "He'd have to be completely moronic."

Cupping his hands over his eyes as a mock shield from the rain, Law peered around in the darkness, looking for any sign of Eustass "Captain" Kidd. The immense darkness of the storm, even with the occasional flicker of lightning, did nothing to aid him. And it wasn't until he was turning around, his whole body mirroring one who had jumped in the ocean with their clothes on, that he saw a form lying face down on the ground. His breathe caught in his throat as he realized who it was.

Jumping from the steps he had been intending to climb to re-enter the building, Law dashed his way over to Kidd, the water from the numerous puddles slashing around him and soaking his boots. Skidding to his side, Law immediately bent down towards Kidd and turned him around on his back. Though, he doubted that was really helping his case considering the rain which was pounding on his sheltered back was now streaming raggedly on and down his face.

But even still … Kidd did not flinch.

And Trafalgar Law was slowly coming to the conclusion that this situation he so stupidly stumbled into might be more of a mistake then he originally thought. Putting an ear to Kidd's chest, Law could hear only the slightest hint of breathing. Though it was so weak, and it was as if this was Kidd's body's way of saying, "I want to live, but damn I'm too tired to go on."

Feeling Kidd's forehead, Law was immediately met with a burning sensation. This scared him considering how cold the weather had become. And even Kidd's cheeks, which were as red as the coat he was wearing, were not as hot. The stark contrast of the cheeks, so fiery, against Kidd's creamy skin was unnerving. Law had never been in this kind of situation.

Doing the only thing he could think of, Law immediately began to work on making Kidd breathe better, giving him rhythmic thrusts of his fists into his chests, trying anything to get Kidd to cough or stutter or, better yet, wake the fuck up.

"Shit, shit, shit," Law cursed colorfully, his obscenities only reaching his ears, "You can NOT die on me, Eustass Kidd! I won't have it!"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kidd's mouth gasped open wildly, proceeding to cough and to hack out some water and vomit. Law breathed a sigh of relief as he turned Eustass over on his side so that he wouldn't choke on his own puke. But the highest bounty Supernova could barely hold himself up as he rested on his elbows and lurched what he could onto the cold, wet floor.

Patting him on the back lightly, Law sat back, slightly enjoying the cool, yet dagger-like, rain on his skin, "I thought you were a goner there, Mister Eustass."

Kidd didn't respond. He continued to cough until Law thought his throat was going to go sore. And then, in a flash, Kidd stood up. Legs wobbly, shaking his whole body. Law stood as well, immediately placing his hands on Eustass Kidd's shoulders in an attempt to settle him down. But Kidd, even in his stupor, managed to turn on Law. Eyes wide, yet filled with a complete nothingness, Trafalgar Law had little time to react before Kidd fainted into his arms. The weight of a man and now his equally heavy damp clothes resting their weight on him fully.

Law wanted to drop him. He wanted to just let go and let that limp body fall back to the ground where he had first found him not even ten minutes ago. He wanted to … but he couldn't. Which pissed him off insanely so. What was Eustass Kidd to him? A rival captain? A fellow Supernova? A passing pirate he just happened to fight alongside? He wasn't sure. And when his fingers wrapped more tightly into the man's coat, allowing him better grip as he hoisted him over his shoulder, he was even more confused. Wouldn't it have been easier to just let go?

But he had already resolved himself to helping this man. Law knew he couldn't leave Kidd there. If he did, he would never forgive himself.

Knowing he couldn't go back through the bar as it would look really awkward to be carrying a fellow pirate, unconscious, over ones back, he decided to sneak back to his ship and tend to Kidd before anyone could find out. Well, even he knew this was a mighty stupid plan. It's not like Kidd's crew wasn't going to come looking for him. And his crew too, for that matter. But stupid plan or not, seeking shelter would be a lot more beneficial than standing out in the rain which, Law noted as he stood in thought in the middle of it, was being a real bitch tonight.

Just before his hasty retreart could be executed, he heard the loud, metallic door to the bar open. Cursing at his stupidity for standing stupidly while he could be thinking and walking before anybody caught him, Law turned around to see Killer standing on the steps. "And where are _you_ going?"

Law tried to think of a good excuse, but he felt that, somehow, Killer would be able to see right through any stupid little lie he would come up with. Though, telling the truth didn't seem like much fun either. Truth be told, though, he was kind of trapped. Not that he couldn't try and run from masked man, but, for one, Killer was insanely swift. And secondly, Law was currently holding a grown man on his back; a grown man that was considerably larger than himself. There was no getting away; there was no use in making up excuses. He would just tell Killer the truth and see where it went from there.

"You're captain is sick," Law calmly stated, his voice now tending to echo off of the building's structure, "And I was going to take him to my ship and help him get better."

"You were going to tell no one? Not even your bear?"

See, now this was going to be the hard part to explain. But Law thought up a half assed excuse that he thought might have a shot in Hell of working: "And start some kind of rivalry between our two crews? Please. If I would have carried him in like this, your crew would have demanded my head on a plate while mine would have cheered great victory over defeating your captain."

"So," Killer spoke, his voice amazingly clear in his helmet, "You wished to save my captain his honor."

"In a way you could say that," Trafalgar Law replied, feeling Kidd's shallow breathing on his neck, his breath warming the clinging water tenfold.

Killer said nothing in reply. Merely, he continued to, what Law assumed, stare at him, trying to read him most likely. Could Killer trust this man? This "Surgeon of Death?" But as the man stood in the shelter of the doorway, arms held tightly to his sides, giving no indication of his feelings, Law was about to just screw the whole idea when he heard a stern voice say: "You better take care of him, Trafalgar Law."

Smiling, Law replied back with a wave, "Oh, you don't need to worry about that."

"If you do anything to harm him, you'll be seeing me again, but on less than pleasant terms."

"I'll keep him safe, I promise."

His boots echoed off of the ground, lightly splashing water every time he took a step. And as Law and Kidd's body faded into the darkness, being totally enveloped by the storm, Killer looked on and put a hand to his helmet. Taking it off and shaking his head around lightly, one eye peeking through the wild blond hair to look after to two men, he turned his head to the sky, letting the rain soak his face.

"You've just got to trust him, Killer."

**-xox-**

The first thing Law did when he got Kidd back to his ship was remove every article of clothing Kidd had on. Whatever was causing Kidd to be so ill, he was sure the freezing and positively drenched clothing articles were helping any. But it was only as he was removing his clothes did he notice how much this guy had on for … not having very much on.

His coat, which now reminded Law of a wet cat, his chest strap with weapons attached, the belt, the boots, the pants, the boxers … it made Law come to the conclusion that _he_ had less stuff on. Deciding to just leave the articles of jewelry on lest it be too much of a hassle, Law's biggest challenge was the boxers.

Yes, he was a man who had seen other men's penis's before. Not counting the ones he'd slept with, it was now a good time to remember how much him and his crew mates had "Sexy Parties" where usually one, if not everybody, ended up being naked by the end of them. He could never remember why those particular parties started in the first place, but the end result was always fun.

Brain shifting, he remembered the point of thinking that particular thought: He had seen a man's junk before. It's not like Eustass Kidd would have anything new or special. Well, that's what Law hoped, anyway. With the sever strangeness of that crew, Kidd's dong could really look like anything. Be it tattooed to look like a dragon or whatever.

"Come on, Trafalgar," Law scoffed at himself, giving a verbal pep-talk, "He's a man, you're a man, you're going to see him naked. So what? He's got a penis, you've got a penis. He'll they'll probably hit it off really well," and as soon as Law said that last part out loud, he immediately slapped himself for even thinking such a thing. They'll probably hit it off? Law knew that he was sort of drunk and incredibly nervous, but why in the Hell would he say something so ridiculous?

Shaking his head vigorously, the captain of the Heart Pirates breathed out slowly before continuing the talk, "It's nothing new, you've seen one before, just take off the fucking damn ass boxers and slip him in a pair of yours. No biggie."

He did it with so much concentration, that Law remarked back sadly that he forgot to even take a peek at what Kidd had going on downstairs. But at least he was in dry, warm clothes, and that was the important thing. Well, dry, warm boxers as least. Nothing Law had would really fit Kidd, and the only spare pair of boxers he had had the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger screened across the front. But as long as Kidd didn't wake up before Law had a chance to dry his clothes and slip them back on him, then no harm done.

Lying Kidd against a couch, he rushed to get the boots near the furnace and the pants and boxers into the dryer. As for the coat, well … however Kidd dealt with drying this was going to be his own business.

Changing his own wet clothes, Law began to wonder how exactly he was going to deal with this. Sure, he was called the "Surgeon of Death," but that didn't make him a certified medical doctor. Now, if Kidd had lost an arm and needed a replacement, Law was perfect for the job. This, however, could be serious. Eustass seemed delirious and dazed, totally unaware of his surroundings. Absentmindedly, Law wondered if that was just how Kidd reacted when he was drunk, and now Killer and the rest of the Kidd Pirates were laughing at his stupidity for taking their drunken captain home.

But Killer seemed so serious about this, and he didn't really seem like the type who would play a practical joke, but …

Then what? What could possibly be wrong with Eustass Kidd? Law was starting to get nervous. If he had really bitten off more than he could chew, it would be most horrible to have a rival captain die on his ship. Of course, he couldn't think that way. He had to think of this whole situation in a slightly positive light: Kidd had a fever, vomiting … it _had_ to just be some bad virus or something. Like, he had been sick before entering the bar that night, and the crowded, little space was just too much to take. Plus, it was noisy, which probably didn't help either.

That was the way he was going to think about this scenario. Better than the alternative of Kidd dying on his couch, anyway.

Leaving his bedroom, Law noticed how eerily quiet the ship seemed without the usual hustle and bustle of his men. Breaking the silence, Trafalgar Law called down the hallway in which he was walking, "Oi, Captain Kidd, would you like some hot-"

On the couch, nothing. A blanket discarded to the floor which Law had wrapped around Kidd was the only sign of movement. Frightened, only slightly, Trafalgar wondered how Eustass had managed to get up from the couch and leave the room without him hearing a thing.

Considering the possibility that Kidd might've left, Law turned around, his voice spitting out a curse word as he did so.

His patient, the ever amusing Captain Kidd, was standing right behind him, one hand holding onto the wall for support, a knife clenched weakly in the other. His blank eyes glared deep into Law's, breathing ragged and shallow. His voice, when he began to speak, came out in a hoarse whisper: "Who are you?"

Law was taken aback by this. Of course Kidd knew who he was. It's not like they had just met, and besides, they fought alongside each other. Kidd knew perfectly well who was standing in front of him currently. Blaming it on the alcohol, Trafalgar Law advanced forward slowly, trying to talk to Kidd while still being weary of the knife in his hand. If he could get that away from him, he'd be less of a threat.

"Oh, come on. You know me, Eustass Kidd." He continued to walk forward, Kidd's eyes still on his, never blinking.

"I … I don't," Kidd hissed weakly. Though it looked as if he was about to collapse, he put up the front like he was healthy. Law now had the advantage as he watched Kidd fall to one knee, his arm no longer being able to support him against the wall. "I don't know you."

"Sure you do," Law chuckled, trying to ease the tension, "I'm the guy who kept 'getting in the way' and, really, ended up saving your ass."

As Law finished his comment, Kidd immediately lunged forward, trapping Law against the wall. The force of his head thumbing violently against the wall stunned the Heart Pirates captain for a few seconds. And it wasn't long before Law realized that the cold, sharp object pressed against his throat was the knife that Kidd was holding. Somewhere, in the last few seconds when Law dropped his guard, Kidd pulled some kind of strength from deep within his body. How long it would last, Law really had no clue, but it would be best to keep Kidd as occupied as he could to avoid being killed on his own ship.

Coughing roughly when Kidd pressed the non-sharp side of the blade into Law's throat, he instinctively reached up and grabbed Kidd's wrist, the one holding the knife to his throat and the other, which was holding his shoulder against the wall hard.

"Mister Kidd, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" his voiced raged, coughing slightly, "Why the Hell should I?" He asked, flipping the blade over and pointing it at Law's eye.

Law was nervous about what to say next. It seemed anything could set this man over the edge. Swallowing hard, Trafalgar Law removed his hands from Kidd's wrists in a bold move and lowered them to his sides. "See? I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk. Nothing to get worked up over."

But Kidd stood unwavering, his hot breath breathing in sporadic bursts on Law's face. The knife, which was pointed so dangerously close to his eye, began to shake. Kidd's whole body was on the verge of collapsing to the floor once again. His hair, still damp from the rain, was beginning to draw in flips. Some sticking to his face from the intense amount of sweat that the man had been sweating. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes, and Law noticed that his skin seemed to be getting more and more pale. But the intense blush form the fever seemed to be going away, which Law took as a good sign.

Taking the only opportunity he could spot, the black haired man raced forward, trying, unsuccessfully, to pin Kidd to that wall on his opposite side. Kidd took this moment to re-seize control and forced Law back into the wall. Again, slamming the man into it with a loud bang. Catching his breath, Law's vision focused to see an even more pissed off rival pirate captain staring him in the face. Cursing inwardly to himself, he silently wondered how Kidd could be this strong, even when ill.

Kidd said nothing as he pushed his arm deeper into Law's throat, cutting off the air. Hacking, Law's eyes began to flutter into the safety, or not so much in this case, of un-consciousness. But this wasn't the way he wanted to go; defeated by a sick drunk guy. So, wrenching an arm free of the grip Kidd had on it, Law reached his hand up and immediately grabbed the knife that Kidd was holding. Twisting it out of his grip, Trafalgar Law took a swipe at the man, successfully slicing his cheek ever slightly.

Kidd jumped back in both pain and surprise. However, he wasn't healthy enough for that kind of physical movement. Knees buckling under him, Kidd fell to the floor with a dull thud, his breathing increasing in pace. Whipping the blood from his cheek with a thumb, he looked up at Law, who stood in slight shock from the whole ordeal and the fact that he was able to make the fellow captain bleed.

"You .. y-you …," Kidd stopped to cough, body collapsing him totally to the wooden floor beneath, "T-Trafalgar Law …"

Law lowered his defenses and his arms went to his sides, waiting for what Eustass was about to say. The good thing was, at least he remembered him now. Or so he hoped. It could have been just an incredibly awesome guess.

But he was left unsatisfied as Kidd passed out, the blood from the wound on his cheek now mixing with the sweat from his brow and dripping down his face. Rubbing a hand through his hair, Law gave an exasperated sigh as he hoisted Kidd over his shoulder once more and proceeded to take him into the bathroom where he would get the cut all cleaned up and bandaged.

Stabbing the knife into the hallways wooded walls, Law made a mental note to ask Kidd what the hell possessed him to attack him with a knife anyway.

**-xox-**

Cleaning up the wound, Law determined that he hadn't cut him nearly deep enough to leave a scar. And he also determined that Kidd's body temperature was slowly rising. But along with the roughhousing and his constant sweating, he wasn't really surprised.

Sitting him in the shower, Law turned the water to a light mist and let the cool water run over Kidd's body. And it didn't even faze him when he had to remove Kidd's boxers. Hot guy or not, Law was seriously more concerned with his health than the possibility of getting a little "reward" for having saved this man. Not that he thought Kidd would really go for that.

Leaning against the wall of the bathroom, hearing the water move through the pipes, Law contemplated his situation and Eustass Kidd in general. He had always had some sort of connection with this man. When he had first met him in the auction house, he wondered why he had flipped him off. Truthfully, he thought it was more of an offer than anything else. "Fuck you?" He certainly would love to. Strong, attractive, and morally counter-productive, Law had a feeling that Kidd could take whatever he would dish out sexuality-wise. And, damn it, if he just didn't want to feel that man beneath him, hearing him moan so loudly that Law could hear nothing else …

He thought that Kidd might feel a similar emotion. That indescribable lust between them. The way, when their eyes met, there was a spark of something. Passion? Intrigue? Desire? Whatever it was, it made his stomach flip every time.

But the look in Kidd's eyes now … it was different. Law had never remembered them looking so empty before. Like when he stared at him, he was staring through him. Like he wasn't even there. He must be sick. It was the only reasonable thing Law could think of.

Perhaps he had been like this all day. Sure, in the bar it had just seemed like he was drunk, which was most likely true considering the harsh smell of alcohol on his breath, but he had a dreariness about him that put off the "sick" vibe. And the vomiting? Surely _that_ couldn't have just been from the alcohol. The man was plain delirious. Whatever he had, Law hoped that it would run it's course and pass soon. Kidd remembering Law was a good indicator that the worst was, hopefully, over.

Hearing the water stop, Law looked over to the shower. He was sure Kidd had been passed out, but maybe he was right after all. Maybe a little cold shower was really all he needed. Standing up, Law called out, "Oh! So you're done. Are you feeling any better, Mister Eustass?"

The only confirmation he got was Kidd opening the bath curtains slowly and stepping out, completely nude. Not looking down, a large blush spread rapidly across Law's cheeks, "Um, the towel's are over there."

But instead of Kidd taking the modest route and grabbing a towel, he instead wobbled in Law's direction and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Pulling himself closer to the now utterly surprised surgeon of death, Eustass Kidd said nothing as he latched his mouth onto Law's, immediately parting the man's lips with his tongue and delving in deep himself.

Instinctively, Law's hand wandered down to Kidd's ass, squeezing it lightly as if it were a test. But the response he got, which was a lusty grumble, inspired him to continue to squeeze. And as he squeezed Kidd's ass, kneading the skin between his fingers, and as his tongue began to win in the battle of dominance and he ravished in the flavor of what he knew to be absolutely Kidd and stale rum, and as his eyes flittered close as the moan's escaping Kidd's throat now rumbled deep within his own body, making him harder and harder, Law knew that this was wrong. The wrong time to do this, the wrong way to get Kidd to do it with him.

Pulling away from the kiss with a reluctant separation of lips, Law held Eustass at a distance, and stated as calmly as he could, "Mister Eustass Kidd. You are sick. You do _not_ want to be doing this, I promise you."

"How could you possibly know what I want, Trafalgar Law?" Kidd pondered, his voice rough and laced with passionate desire.

"I just … I just know you don't want to do this," Law continued, not losing his resolve as Kidd pressed ever closer, the gap between them closing.

"But how can I ever thank you for such a great date?"

"Huh?"

Now Law was confused. A date? When had they ever gone on a date. And Law all but smacked himself when he realized that, of course, Kidd was still delirious. Whatever was going on in his mind, Law was just lucky he wasn't a part of it. Or, well, he guessed he was. He _had_ taken Kidd on a date, apparently.

Nonetheless, Law tried to hold his grip on the slippery man. But in a bout of bad luck, Law tripped on some water that Kidd had managed to form into a puddle on the floor. Crashing unceremoniously, Law held his head as he hissed obscenities at no one in particular.

Then a weight was on him, slipping off his pants and boxers. And before Law's vision could come into complete focus, he felt a hotness on his arousal. Moaning in surprise of himself, the captain of the Heart Pirates turned his attention to the very wet, very attractive, and, obviously, very, _very_ delirious man now sucking him off.

Grabbing a chunk of Kidd's hair in his hand, Law forced Kidd's mouth further down his length. Both needing and wanting to feel however much he could of Eustass' tongue. And even though sloppy, most likely from sick and drunkenness, Kidd was doing a superb job of giving Law exactly what he only dreamed might ever come true.

Kidd's tongue, swirling, lapping, tasting everything, his teeth scrapping along sensitive flesh, breath warming the already warm saliva to an immeasurable heat; Law wanted to scream out for him to stop and get a grip, but the part of him that won was the part of him that continued to thrust Kidd's head down, eager to feel more and enjoying every minute of it.

Not being able to take this, Law's hand yanked Kidd up from his now very apparent arousal. Law knew he was going to cum soon, so he wanted to make good use of it.

Holding Kidd's head into the hard ground of the bathroom, Trafalgar Law immediately positioned himself behind the man and gave a thrust, no warning, no preparation. And Kidd's scream bounced off the walls, slamming back into Law's ears and giving him adrenaline.

He pushed deeper and deeper in to Kidd. Not caring that tears were pouring from the man's eye, not caring that his knuckles were grating harshly on the wooden floor as he stroked Kidd harshly; he didn't even mind that Kidd was sick and most not likely not even aware himself of what was going on. Law just did not care.

The only thing that kept him even remotely gripped to reality was Kidd coughing, his throat probably in worse shape from all the screaming. His body getting hotter and hotter from their touch.

Flipping the submissive captain on his back, Law continued to thrust into him. Holding Kidd's ankles tightly, he watched how every moan ripped through Kidd's mouth, giving those beautiful a reason to be spread so wide. His eyes, still holding nothing, and yet everything at the same time, gave off the distinctive vibe of passion. Normally so golden, shining with the adventure and unknown of adventure. It shone so brightly, so golden and sparkling, that Law concluded in an instant that there was no way he could be sick. That he was truly delirious. But …

Law's mind clouded instantly as he thrust into Kidd and felt him clamp around him, spilling his own seed all over his stomach and Law's. The scream that he could only imagine; it was much, much better in person. Screaming his name, toes curling, fingers digging deep into his back, Law was in pure bliss. And he wasn't far behind. One or two deep thrusts after, Law came explosively into Kidd.

When it was all over, and Trafalgar fell on Kidd, his lungs taking in air, he began to feel regret. Had he really just done that? Had a sex with a sick, delirious man? It certainly seemed so. But … Kidd was all right. He wanted it just as much as Law had …

And then Law noticed something. Eustass Kidd, the man who had been screaming in ecstasy not even a minute ago, was not breathing.

Putting an ear to his chest, Law jumped back instinctively when he realized that Kidd was really _not_ breathing. Quickly pulling up his pants, Law lifted up Kidd's eyelids and saw no response. Even giving him mouth to mouth wasn't helping.

Panicking, Law grabbed his head and screamed, "Oh shit! I fucked him to death!!"

**-xox-**

It had seemed like forever since Eustass Kidd had stopped breathing.

Taking him out of the damp bathroom and placing him on his bed, Law had tried everything to revive the man. Mouth-to-mouth, putting the boxers back on him and wrapping him up in blanket, slapping him across the face, pulling his hair … nothing was working.

There was no one to call, no one that could help him. Running out on deck to see if anybody on a neighboring docked ship could help him, he noticed that the storm had grown more furious. More than likely, everyone was still taking shelter at the bar. And he couldn't leave Kidd to go run and get one of them. What if he didn't make it in time?

Racing back down the stairs into his bedroom where Kidd lay, he felt for a heartbeat in hopes that it had come back on its own.

It hadn't.

Straddling Kidd, Trafalgar Law did the only thing he could think of, though he had tried it numerous times before. Chest compressions seemed like his only option now.

"_You better take care of him, Trafalgar Law."_

"I'm trying, I'm really trying!" Law screamed, his eyes burning with tears that he refused to let fall.

Hearing Killer's un-amused voice at a time like this was not helping the situation. But as the seconds begin to tick away, images of Kidd came flooding his vision. Smiling, laughing, sneering … he was safe from no emotion. A smile flashed just for him, a smirk he used when he was teasing.

Law was pushing so hard on Kidd's chest, that he was sure he was going to break his sternum.

"_If you do anything to harm him, you'll be seeing me again,_

_but on less than pleasant terms."_

"I know! But what would you have me do now?!

"_Your captain is sick. And I was going to take_

_him to my ship and help him get better."_

"God! Just shut _up_!!"

"_You wish to save my captain his honor?"_

"_I'll keep him safe, I promise."_

Law screamed as the tears could no longer be contained. Pouring down his face and dripping down to Kidd's. Face perfectly calm, almost as if it had accepted death. Lips spread apart slightly, the usual smile that danced on them was nowhere to be found. And the tears that Law shed mirrored the ones that now ran freely from Kidd's face.

Stopping the contractions, Law looked in surprised, "Is he … crying?" But as a tear fell from his own eye and ran down the streak that gave the appearance that he had been crying, Law's face tightened and he could no longer hold anything back.

"Don't die on me, you son of a bitch! Don't you dare die!" Slamming his fists high over Kidd's head, he placed one hand on Kidd's cheek and was shocked by it's coolness. So hot just a few hours ago, it had been reduced to nothing but an icy, pale sheet.

"_I promise."_

"Oh God, Kidd. I promised Killer you would be okay. Wake up, please wake up."

"_**I promise."**_

There was nothing else he could do. He tried everything. He hated to admit it, this kind of defeat, and he hated to feel so helpless, but Kidd hadn't been breathing for a while. If he wasn't going to wake up now, he was never going to wake up.

Leaning his head on Kidd's chest, Law's tears didn't stop. Pounding his fists into the sheets around them, he couldn't believe he had let this happen. If he never would have been so curious, if he wouldn't have went to the bar that night, if he had never became a pirate in the first place … all these thoughts passed through his mind. But for something like this to happen. He wasn't prepared for it.

**-xox-**

"Law …"

He heard his name, but he ignored it. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he didn't feel like waking up at all. If he did that, he'd have to face reality and … this suspended existence of his dreams seemed much more comforting. But the voice continued more stern.

"Trafalgar Law. Get off of me."

"Can't you see I'm trying to mourn the loss of … wait … 'Get off of … me?'"

The captain of the Heart Pirate's eyes shot up instantly to come face to perturbed face with Eustass "Captain" Kidd.

Backing off of the man he assumed to be a ghost, Law stuttered out, "Eustass … K-Kidd?"

"Uh … yeah," Kidd laughed, nervousness in his voice, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Am I feeling all right? Am _I_ feeling all right?! I'M FEELING FINE! How are you feeling?!"

"Uh, I'm fine," Kidd responded, watching the usually calm man freak out.

"Are you sure you're not a ghost? A ghost that killed me too? Are we both dead? I'd like to be dead. Did you die?!"

Rolling his eyes, Kidd slapped Law across the cheek, calming the man down immediately. "What --?"

"I had to calm you down somehow," Kidd replied, trying to sit up but immediately grabbing his head in pain, "Aw, damn. I must've drank too much."

"Ya think?!" Law continued to freak out, shoving Kidd back down on the bed, "And you're lucky I was here to take care of you, you bastard! You almost died!"

"But I didn't, did I?"

Eustass Kidd's question brought forth a silence in the room. Law could only stare down into Kidd's eyes while Kidd looked up into his. And Law was pleasantly surprised to see the usual life in them once again. Laughing not of his own volition, Law rested his head back on the rival captain's chest and his eye lids began to feel quite heavy.

"I woke up, just like you asked," Kidd concluded, running a hand through Law's hair.

"You heard me?" Law blushed wildly, in a way, hoping Kidd hadn't heard that part.

"Of course I did. You were preventing me from dying peacefully. What, with all your screaming and crying." Flashing a smirk, face full of life once more, Kidd and Law, two rivals in the grand Line, laughed together.

And then smiling so serenely that it almost seemed an out-of-body thing for Kidd, the highest bounty Supernova whispered, "Thank you, Trafalgar," and kissed the man on the lips. To which Law returned with vigor.

"You're welcome, Eustass."

**-xox-**

The sun shone brightly through the half dimmed window shades. Eustass Kidd woke up with a groan, rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist. As he sat up, he felt a small weight on his stomach. Looking down, he realized it was an arm that belonged to one mister Trafalgar Law.

Kidd smiled. For some reason, he could barely remember a thing of what had happened last night, but whatever it was, it really must've shaken Law up. He couldn't regret not remembering anything, however, but that was life is about. Adventure. Taking risks. Doing things that might seem like the odd thing to do. Kidd waking up in Law's bed? That was an example of an odd thing to do. But that's what the captain of the Kidd pirates lived for. And he knew, no matter how calm and collected the other captain might seem, that is what he felt too.

He had always felt that he had some sort of connection with this man. Whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Kissing the sleeping man on the forehead, Eustass Kidd jumped down quietly from the bed and pulled on the nearest thing, which happened to be a pair of boxers with the Heart Pirates Jolly Roger on them. "What a egoist," Kidd chuckled, flicking his hair out of his face as he pulled them up to rest comfortably on his hips. They were a little small, but he might as well take a parting gift.

Giving Law one last look, Kidd slipped quietly out of the room and off the ship. Sailing away before Law the chance to wake up.

**-xox-**

"Are you going to sleep all day, Captain?"

"Eh … what?"

"Oh, I don't know how to control all these ruffians on my own, Captain!"

"Oh … Bepo. Hold on just let me ...," Law began tiredly before shooting straight up in bed and demanding, "Eustass Kidd. Where is he?"

"He left a few hours ago," Bepo replied, taken aback by his captain's actions. And then the bear just stood and stared at him. A look of confusion in his eyes.

Law plainly ignored this as he jumped off the bed, slipped on his pants, and raced to the room where he had left Kidd's clothes to dry. But upon arriving, he discovered that they were gone.

"Something wrong, Captain?" a voice called out from behind Law. Turning around, Trafalgar was greeted by Penguin, who was now giving him the same look Bepo was. Shooting an angry look at the face, the captain demanded, "What happened to Eustass Kidd's clothes?"

"He took them when he left, I assume, Captain."

"I see …," Law murmured to himself, coming to the conclusion that Kidd was really gone, his ship nowhere in sight. "And the jerk didn't even leave me a 'Thank You' gift or anything … and why are you all staring at me like that?"

Ending Law's confusion, one of his nakama brought him a tiny mirror. "Here, Captain."

"Why the Hell are you handing me --?" Law began, but when he looked into it, and saw the black lipstick mark left behind, the captain's heart swelled with happiness.

"So, you left me a present after all, Mister Eustass." And as he laughed into the rising sunrise, the storm from the night before forgotten, he reflected back on what Kidd had told him last night: "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Eustass. Always."

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The End

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Longest one-shot I've ever written. But I just loved writing this so damn much, and I'm glad Devon gave me incentive too. I still need to update everything else, yes, but this was a fun change of pace. Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always very appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
